


Different Tastes

by Bhirskribwyn



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhirskribwyn/pseuds/Bhirskribwyn
Summary: Satsuki tries to understand what Ryuuko finds so entertaining about those videos she's always watching.ie. Ryuuko watches Let's Plays and Satsuki doesn't get it.





	Different Tastes

Satsuki sighed. Ryuuko wasn't making this easy for her.

After a long day at work, Satsuki just wanted to sit back, relax, and read up on the day’s news. She felt she deserved that much at least. But Ryuuko had different plans.

Ryuuko laid back on the couch beside Satsuki’s chair, headphones on and eyes on her phone. She laughed bodily and kicked her feet into the arm of the coach at whatever comic mastery Satsuki was unable to hear.

Every time Satsuki attempted to focus on what she was reading, another laugh would pull her away. She wasn’t normally so easily distracted, but there was something about Ryuuko’s voice that just pulled her right out of whatever she was doing, For better or for worse.

Satsuki closed her tablet, setting it down on her lap with a sigh. “What’s so amusing?”

Ryuuko didn't answer her, of course. “RYUUKO.” She demanded louder.

Ryuuko finally looked up, her attention pulled away more by the look on Satsuki’s face than her voice. A look of frustration came to her face as she pulled her headphones off. “Huh?”

“I said what’s so amusing?”

Ryuuko huffed. “I’m just watching a show. Is that a problem?”

“No, your ridiculous noises are.” Satsuki stood up, causing Ryuuko to drop her headphones before she could put them back on.

“Well geez, sorry to upset you. I’ll just go to the bedroom then.”

Before she could stand, Satsuki pressed her hand down on Ryuuko’s shoulder. “No. Show me what’s so entertaining.”

Ryuuko scoffed. “I don’t think you’ll be into it.”

Satsuki glared at Ryuuko stubbornly. “You’ve already pulled me away from what I was doing. Show me what is so worth bothering me over.”

“Aaaalright.” Ryuuko pulled the headphone jack from her phone, swinging her legs down and patting on the couch beside her. Satsuki took her invitation. Ryuuko held the phone out so both of them could see, and hit play.

Satsuki stared at the screen for a few minutes. Ryuuko was almost intimidated by the sheer force with which she analyzed the video, as if she were trying to solve some cosmic equation. Ryuuko was so distracted by her intensity that she couldn’t even pay attention to the video herself, and the two let it play in silence.

Eventually Satsuki came out with the results of her investigation.

“They’re playing a video game?”

Ryuuko didn’t even know what to say. “Well… yeah?”

“Why are you watching this? You have this game.”

“Well yeah, but they’re like… I don’t know, they’re funny.

“I don’t get it.”

Ryuuko laughed and jabbed at Satsuki’s side. “You’re really starting to show your age, you know that?”

Satsuki’s stoic face remained unchanged. “I’m only two years older than you.”

“Is that it? I could’ve sworn you were at least 40.” Ryuuko pulled into an impersonation of Satsuki. “Where’s my tea? I need to check the stocks. Back in my day musicians played instruments.”

Satsuki finally cracked a smile. “If it’s considered outdated to play video games rather than watch somebody else play them, then perhaps you’re right.”

“Pfft. like you’ve ever played a game yourself anyway.”

“I’ve played Tetris?”

Ryuuko laughed. “Looks like there’s finally something I know more than you about.”

“I can learn.” Satsuki turned her attention back to the video, eyeing it only slightly less intensely than before.

Ryuuko rolled her eyes and returned to the video as well. Whenever Ryuuko laughed, Satsuki stayed silent, but smiled slightly. Even if she didn’t understand what was going on, just hearing Ryuuko laugh made her smile. Especially now that it wasn’t pulling her away from what she was trying to do.

Ryuuko leaned against Satsuki to get comfortable, nuzzling her head up against Satsuki’s shoulder. “How’s your learning going?”

Satsuki stared blankly at the screen. “How long is this video?”

Ryuuko tapped the screen to bring up the time. “About three and a half hours.”

She could feel Satsuki jump slightly. “Excuse me? And you were going to watch the whole thing?”

Ryuuko pulled away from her, offended. “It helps me relax!”

Satsuki turned to face her with a smirk. “There are better ways to relax, Ryuuko.” Satsuki laid a hand on her thigh. Ryuuko’s face dropped in shock as her heart skipped a beat. Satsuki was rarely so forward. As Satsuki leaned forward and pulled her into a soft kiss, she figured it must be because she really was astoundingly bored.

The video played on unwatched as Ryuuko leaned into the kiss, earning a slight squeeze of her thigh. Ryuuko gasped as Satsuki slid over her, deepening their kiss from a more dominant position. Just as Satsuki seemed as if she was about to take things a step further, Ryuuko pulled away and smiled sheepishly. “Sats. I appreciate it. But I’ve been waiting for this video all week.”

Satsuki sighed deeply, sliding back off of Ryuuko and sitting back down. She laughed and shook her head, reaching her arm out invitingly. “Have it your way.”

Ryuuko plopped back down against her side, rewinding the bit she had missed as Satsuki draped her arm over her. Even still, a heavy blush covered Ryuuko’s face. This would definitely be a ‘to be continued.’ But she really had been waiting for this video to come out for ages.

As Ryuuko was drawn back into her video, Satsuki simply enjoyed the feeling of Ryuuko’s body weighing down on her own. Feeling her shake as she laughed. Seeing the corner of her toothy smile draw up.

Eventually Ryuuko turned to her, concerned by her silence. “I can tell this isn’t your style, you don’t have to sit here and watch it if you don't want to.”

Satsuki smiled warmly. “Actually, I think I’m starting to appreciate it.”

Ryuuko cocked her eyebrow doubtfully. “If you say so.”

Well before the three and a half hours had run out, Ryuuko started to doze off. Satsuki grabbed the phone from her hand to keep it from dropping, resting it on her knee as Ryuuko drowsily half-watched. Satsuki protectively wrapped her arms around her, smiling as she felt Ryuuko sigh in her embrace.

As the video rolled on, Satsuki could feel Ryuuko’s breathing slow as she finally fell asleep completely. Satsuki closed her eyes and laid with her contentedly.

Eventually Satsuki realized that the room was completely silent. She looked down at the phone, seeing that the time had finally elapsed. In the video recommendations, she saw that part 2 was already up, and it was even longer. She shut the screen off and went back to cradling Ryuuko. They could watch that one tomorrow.


End file.
